


First Time in Forever

by rauqthetommo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, Barebacking, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Canon Divergence - No Pennywise, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gooey Fluffy Nonsense, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Rimming, Top Richie Tozier, Unprotected Sex, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: After getting engaged, Eddie and Richie agreed to abstain from sex until their wedding night, but it’s easier said than done.An excerpt from this work:Eddie’s annoyed. And he has no one to blame but himself. After he’d proposed and Richie had said yes, they’d planned this wonderful, beautiful wedding, a summer wedding in New York, for all of their family and their friends and it was going to be perfect, just perfect, and Eddie knew that. But then he had to go and suggest, two months before the actual ceremony, that they refrain from having sex again until their wedding night.Richie had agreed, after a lot of protesting and arguing, but Eddie held firm. He convinced Richie that abstaining would make their first time together as husbands all the more special. And Eddie believed that, he really did, but he forgot that he also had to live with Richie up until the wedding.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 328





	First Time in Forever

Eddie’s annoyed. And he has no one to blame but himself. After he’d proposed and Richie had said yes, they’d planned this wonderful, beautiful wedding, a summer wedding in New York, for all of their family and their friends and it was going to be perfect, just perfect, and Eddie knew that. But then he had to go and suggest, two months before the actual ceremony, that they refrain from having sex again until their wedding night.  
  
Richie had agreed, after a lot of protesting and arguing, but Eddie held firm. He convinced Richie that abstaining would make their first time together as husbands all the more special. And Eddie believed that, he really did, but he forgot that he also had to live with Richie up until the wedding. 

Richie, with his long, dark, curly hair. Richie with his big smile and even bigger laugh, crinkling his eyes up and throwing his head back when he found something particularly hilarious. Richie with his wide brown eyes behind his coke-bottle lens glasses. Richie with his broad shoulders and wide chest, standing naked in their bathroom in the morning after his shower, stubble scraping Eddie’s face when Richie kissed his cheek, body hair matted to his chest with the heat and steam from the water. Richie’s hands as he typed away on the computer, texted on his phone, gripping the steering wheel while he drove. 

Needless to say, Eddie realized pretty fucking quickly that it was going to be a difficult two months. 

But he held strong, determined to hold out. Now, with their wedding only a week away, they were in the home stretch. It was getting more difficult by the day, though. Eddie had taken to jerking off sometimes three times a day just to keep his hands off of Richie. He felt like he was 14 again, lusting after his best friend and cumming silently in his shorts, locked in the bathroom at Bill’s house after a game of Twister. The day before, he’d fingered himself roughly in the shower after watching Richie chop a fucking carrot in the kitchen. 

Now, they were settled onto the couch to watch a movie together. Richie had chosen _Twilight_ and Eddie agreed, and he’d even allowed Richie to pull him into his side, despite the fact that he’d been avoiding most physical contact in an attempt to keep his fucking horniness at bay. 

Richie mindlessly ran his fingers up and down Eddie’s spine and the backs of his arms as the movie played, humming quietly to himself. It was so goddamn sweet and cute that it made Eddie throb, both mentally and physically, his dick elevating from its near constant state of half-hard to mostly-hard only about 20 minutes into the movie. 

Richie was getting hard too, Eddie could feel his cock pressed up against his inner thigh where his legs were thrown across Richie’s lap. 

The movie played on as they sat there, Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson playing their little game of cat-and-mouse for 2 hours, but Eddie was getting hotter, and harder, by the second. 

He briefly considered leaving, excusing himself to the bathroom for a quick wank, but he had been missing Richie’s touch fiercely over the past two months, and it was nice to have his fiancé hold him close like this again, even if it was making Eddie strain so much in his pants he was worried his zipper might scrape him to death. 

Richie was fully hard by the time they reached the baseball scene in the movie, still just holding Eddie to his side and stroking over his skin gently. He never mentioned it, but he didn’t make any attempt to hide it either, simply sitting back against the couch and drumming his fingers against his thigh as he tented in the front of his jeans. 

Thinking about Richie’s cock made Eddie’s mouth water, desperate to feel him, to taste him, to touch him, _anything_. But at this point, he wasn’t willing to just abandon everything. They were so close, he’d be pissed about it forever if he buckled this close to the wedding. 

Instead, he shifted his position in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure on his own cock, trying to adjust himself so he wasn’t pressing against the fly of his jeans, but in all of his moving, he brushed his erection against Richie’s thigh on accident. 

Richie groaned softly in his throat at the contact, eyes falling closed behind his glasses as he hung his head back against the couch. “Fuck, Eddie, please.” He grumbled, inhaling deeply and pulling Eddie closer to him by his thighs. “Eddie, please.” He repeated, burying his face in Eddie’s hair. 

“Richie, no.” Eddie shook his head, struggling to hold his ground as he settled in Richie’s lap, Richie’s hard-on pressing into his ass. “We’re so close, Rich.”

“Eddie, please.” Richie bucked his hips up, and Eddie wasn’t sure if he did it on purpose or not, but it made his own dick throb painfully in his pants, leaking precum all over the front of his boxer-briefs. “God, Eddie, I miss you so much, please, Eds, please.” Richie murmured, nosing at Eddie’s jawline as he spoke, hot breath fanning over his throat. “Please,” He said again, so softly that Eddie almost didn’t hear it. 

Eddie’s eyelids fluttered as Richie began pressing kisses to his neck, tongue moving over the sensitive skin there. “Richie,” He moaned, hips twitching up to grind against Richie’s stomach. 

“Please, Eddie.” Richie said again, sucking a soft hickey to the column of Eddie’s throat. “Please.” Richie shifted his attention to Eddie’s earlobe, biting it gently and rolling it between his teeth, knowing exactly how much that turned Eddie on. 

“Richie,” Eddie whimpered softly, bringing his hands up to tangle in Richie’s hair. 

“Let me feel you, Eddie.” Richie mumbled his words into Eddie’s skin where his lips were, once again, attached to his throat. 

“You’re so hard,” Eddie said quietly, pressing himself down against Richie’s cock. 

Richie nodded, his soft curls tickling Eddie’s cheek as he did so. “Yes, for you.” Richie shifted them so Eddie was flat on his back on the couch with Richie on top of him. “It’s all for you, Eddie, fuck, you make me so fucking hard.” He settled between Eddie’s open legs and rutted up against him, dick rubbing against his ass through their pants. 

“Richie,” Eddie whispered, letting his head drop back against the cushions, tugging lightly on Richie’s hair as he sucked marks into his neck. 

“I’ll stop, Eddie.” Richie said softly, lips brushing over Eddie’s collarbone. “If you really want me to stop, I will. We can wait until we’re married, I’ll stop.”

Eddie rolled his hips up into Richie, dragging their cocks together through the layers of fabric separating their skin. Richie groaned softly, hips twitching, seemingly of their own volition, leaving a trail of kisses up Eddie’s throat. “Don’t stop, Rich.” Eddie shook his head, scratching his nails over Richie’s scalp. 

“God, I’ve missed you so much.” Richie moaned out as Eddie pulled him up by the sides of his face, crashing their lips together so hard it was sure to leave bruises. 

Eddie felt drunk as they kissed, shoving his tongue into Richie’s mouth and licking behind his teeth, all the while grinding his hips up against Richie’s. He was so turned on that he knew he’d be able to cum just from the dry-humping, so he was quick to reach between them and unbutton his and Richie’s pants, shoving both of them down to wrap his hand around both of their dicks. 

“Oh, fuck.” Richie whimpered, burying his face in Eddie neck and biting at the sensitive skin there. 

Eddie turned his face to meet Richie’s lips for another kiss, moaning into his mouth. The way Richie tasted was like a drug to him, and once they started he couldn’t get enough. “Fuck, Richie, I want you to fuck me so badly.” Eddie whined, hand flying over their cocks as he continued to jerk them off together. 

Richie huffed a small laugh. “I don’t know if I’ll last, baby.”

“You’ll cum twice, then.” Eddie shrugged, releasing their dicks to wrap his arms around Richie and flip them over, pinning him to the couch and straddling his crotch. 

“God, you’re so fucking sexy.” Richie rubbed his hands over Eddie’s thighs as Eddie tugged his own t-shirt off, throwing it aside before fumbling with the buttons of Richie’s shirt. 

“Richie, fuck, you make me so fucking hard, you don’t even know. You’ve been driving me fucking crazy.” Eddie shoved Richie’s shirt back off of his shoulders and dragged his undershirt up, whipping it in the direction of the tv stand. 

“You think _you’ve_ been going crazy—“

“Shut up,” Eddie snapped, yanking Richie’s pants and boxers completely off. He wasted no time taking Richie’s cock in his mouth, his own eyes rolling back at the taste of him, the weight of him in his mouth. It was almost enough to make him blow his load, grinding against the couch cushions for any type of friction on his throbbing erection. 

“Eddie, that feels so fucking good.” Richie groaned out, threading his hands through Eddie’s hair. “God, fucking shit, Eds, try not to swallow me whole, babe.” Richie laughed. 

“Shut up,” Eddie said again, pulling off and biting at Richie’s soft tummy as he continued to stroke him. 

“Eddie, I’ve missed you so much.” Richie said softly as Eddie swallowed him down again, letting Richie’s full length slide down his throat. “Jesus Christ, I almost fucking came in pants yesterday when I saw you come back in here from getting _the mail_. That’s how fucking pent up I am, Eddie. I almost creamed my pants like some fucking teenager because you went and got the mail.” Richie moaned out loudly into the open air, bucking his hips up into Eddie’s mouth. “Fuck me, Jesus.” 

“Cum on my face, Rich, please, I want to taste you.” Eddie pulled off again, jerking Richie off quickly, twisting his wrist and swiping his thumb over the slit every other stroke, tugging him the way that he knew Richie loved. 

Richie whined as he came, hips lifting off of the couch as he painted Eddie’s face with his orgasm. Eddie kept his hand pressed firmly over his own cock as he stroked Richie through the aftershocks of his orgasm, licking the mess off of his lips and the area around them. Richie whimpered as he watched Eddie wipe his hand over his own face before licking his palm and over his fingers. “Fuck, I love you so much.” Richie grabbed Eddie by his upper arms and pulled him into another kiss, licking the taste of himself out of Eddie’s mouth. “God, Eddie, I love you.” He mumbled into the kiss, allowing Eddie to buck his hips against his leg. Richie slotted his knee in between Eddie’s thighs, effectively allowing him to ride his leg as they kissed, moaning softly and pulling on Eddie’s hair. “Do you want to cum like this?” He asked as Eddie’s thrusts quickened. 

“Think you can go another round, cowboy?” Eddie mumbled quietly, leaning over to kiss Richie’s jawline. 

“You underestimate me, honey boy.” Richie snickered softly, stroking his hands through Eddie’s hair as he continued to dry-hump his leg. 

“Prove it,” Eddie challenged, reaching down to cup Richie’s soft cock, rolling the heel of his hand over it. 

“Oh, you’re on, lover boy.” Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie and flipped them over, laying his whole weight over the smaller man’s body and biting at his neck. 

“Shit, Rich.” Eddie gasped out as Richie sucked hard at the hollow of his throat, sure to leave a mark that he’d have to cover on their wedding day. 

Richie pushed himself back so he was sitting on his heels, propped up between Eddie’s legs. He combed his hair back from his face with his fingers and pushed his glasses back into place before stripping Eddie’s pants, which were still only pushed down to his knees, off and chucking them away. His eyes raked over Eddie’s naked body as he took off his engagement ring, setting it on the coffee table next to the abandoned tv remote. “I love you,” Richie said softly, running his fingertips down Eddie’s inner thigh, causing goosebumps to rise and making his hair stand on end. 

“I love you too,” Eddie smiled up at him, dick twitching at the sweet words and at Richie’s lustful gaze. 

Richie smiled back, a big stupid grin breaking open on his sex-flushed face. “I really did miss you, Eddie. _So_ much.” He hooked his hands under Eddie’s knees, pushing his legs up against his chest and holding them there as he leaned down, breath tickling Eddie’s skin as he licked a straight line up the back of one of his thighs, then the other. 

“Richie,” Eddie whispered, closing his eyes and dropping his head back against the couch cushions. 

“I missed being able to touch you,” He squeezed Eddie’s legs to punctuate his words. “And taste you,” He sucked a dark mark onto the juncture of his thigh and his ass, running his tongue over the soft skin there. “God, you make me so hard, Eddie.” Richie buried his face in the back of Eddie’s leg, peppering kisses there as he spoke softly. “The number of times I jerked off in bed with you sleeping right next to me is ridiculous.” He pulled away for only a second, shifting himself further down so he could lick from the base of Eddie’s balls all the way down his taint, stopping just short of his hole. “I’d fuck my fist thinking of you, babe. How tight you are,” Eddie moaned, one hand gripping the back of the couch, the other hand resting near, but not quite touching, his cock. “How warm you are.” Richie teased Eddie’s entrance with his tongue, just barely pressing the tip of it past the tight rim of muscle before pulling back completely. “How good you feel on my tongue. Or on my fingers. Or on my cock.” He pressed a kiss to Eddie’s hole, sucking lightly on the skin of his rim before pulling back again. 

“Please, Richie.” Eddie begged softly, brushing his knuckles over the head of his own cock, just for a little friction. He was so hard it was almost painful, his dick flushed and drooling onto his stomach as Richie teased him. 

Richie seemingly took pity on him, grabbing Eddie’s hips in his large hands and holding him in place to begin eating him out properly. He licked and sucked sloppily at Eddie’s hole, making obscene noises as he went along, moaning as if eating Eddie out was just as good for him as it was for Eddie. And it very well might have been, for all Eddie knew. Richie did always seem to enjoy it, sometimes he’d even cum while eating Eddie out, grinding against the bed or the couch and tongue-fucking Eddie through it. The thought of Richie doing that, coupled with Richie actually eating him out, was too much, and Eddie fell apart quickly. He yanked and pulled on Richie’s hair, earning him deep moans and sharp curses, hissed against his skin soaked with Richie’s spit. When Richie slid his middle finger in alongside his tongue, Eddie was done for. He came hard up onto his tummy, pooling around the dip under his ribcage as Richie worked him through his orgasm. 

Richie kept his finger in while Eddie came down, simply keeping him full while he licked the cum from Eddie’s front, looking up at him from behind his glasses while he did so. “Fuck, Richie.” Eddie whined, cupping Richie’s jaw in his hands and pulling him up for a kiss. 

Richie tasted like him, a taste he was used to, because they did shit like this all the time, and while he used to think it was gross to have his own orgasm pushed into his mouth, the longer he was with Richie, the hotter anything he did became. “I love you,” Richie said again, kissing the end of Eddie’s nose. 

“I love you too,” Eddie kissed in between Richie’s collarbones, slowly shifting downwards to press Richie’s finger deeper inside of him. “More, Rich, please.”

“You don’t want a second to come down?” Richie used his free hand to brush some of Eddie’s hair back, studying his face. 

“Richie, it has been two full months since you fucked me. I think I might _actually_ die if I don’t get your cock in me in the next ten minutes.”

Richie laughed softly, shifting his finger inside of Eddie, pushing it up into his prostate and leaning down to kiss his cheek softly. “Let me know if it’s too much.” He kissed Eddie’s cheek twice more before pulling away and sitting back again. 

He removed his finger, ignoring Eddie’s whine as he sucked his middle finger and index finger into his mouth, rolling his tongue over them to slick them with spit rather than taking the time to walk to their bedroom and grab their lube. Richie winked at Eddie, fingers still in his mouth, when they made eye contact, smirking a little when he saw Eddie’s reaction. “Rich,” Eddie whispered, rolling his hips against the couch, trying to get some pressure on his hole.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Richie said, pulling his fingers out of his mouth and pressing both of them into Eddie, twisting around against his soft, velvety walls. 

“Fuck, Richie, it feels so good to have you in me.” Eddie whimpered, reaching down to stroke his cock as it began to harden again. “I can never finger myself like you can. And no dildo in the world could ever compare to your fucking cock, Jesus.” Richie moaned softly, quickly pulling his hand out and spit-slicking his ring finger before pushing back in. “You fill me up so well, Richie, really. I can feel you in my stomach when you’re pounding into me, fuck, it turns me on so much. All I did was think about your cock over the past two months. I thought about you fucking me on the table, in the shower, on the couch just like this.” Richie twisted his fingers up into Eddie’s prostate, prodding at the bundle of nerves inside of him. “I just want you in me all the time, Richie. I didn’t realize how much I missed it until it was gone. It’s a miracle I didn’t fucking spontaneously combust from how fucking horny I’ve been.” Richie kept his fingers in Eddie as he spit in his opposite hand, reaching down to slick his cock and taking a few seconds to jerk himself off before removing his fingers and pressing the head of his cock to Eddie’s hole, just resting there, panting. “Please, Richie, fuck, I need you in me.” Richie huffed a small laugh, stroking his fingers over Eddie’s hip where he held him there. 

“I’m gonna cum in three seconds, Eddie, and I want this to last a little bit longer than that.” Richie pushed his glasses up again. “I’m assuming you do too?”

Eddie groaned, frustrated. “Obviously, I do, dickhead, but I’m so fucking horny, Richie, I can’t stand it.”

Richie pushed in then, sliding in slowly until he was fully sheathed, hips flush with Eddie’s on the couch. “You’ll live,” Richie said simply. 

“God, Rich, you feel so good.” Eddie whimpered, snaking his hands between them to take his own cock in his hand. “Fuck, you’re so big, you fill me up so fucking well.” 

Richie leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Eddie, scooting him further up so he was sitting against the arm of the couch. Richie bent over to kiss Eddie’s cheek softly, breathing against his skin there for a moment. “I wanted to be able to see you better,” He said softly. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Eddie dragged his hands up Richie’s back, over his sweaty skin, to rest on his shoulders. 

Richie smiled into Eddie’s skin, licking a straight line up his face, from his jaw to his temple, like a fucking dog. “ _Richie!_ ” Eddie blanched, pushing him away while Richie laughed, taking Eddie’s legs in his hands and crossing them behind his back. “God, Richie, that’s _disgusting_ —“

“Honey, I hate you break it to you, but I’ve licked the inside of your asshole before, and you’ve licked mine, so I really don’t think me licking your face is—“

“That’s exactly what makes it so disgusting, you dick!” Eddie wiped Richie’s spit from his face, scowling up at him and his stupid grin. 

“You love me,” Richie said, rolling his hips forward slowly as he spoke, pressing deeper into Eddie. “And you know it. You love me, no matter how disgusting I am.”

“Hardly,” Eddie said softly, wrapping his hands up in the hair at the nape of Richie’s neck as Richie thrusted forward again. 

“You absolutely _love_ every disgusting thing I do, babycakes, admit it.” Richie continued fucking into Eddie slowly as he spoke, grinding against his prostate in slow, measured strokes. 

“I don’t love when you chew with your mouth open,”

“I don’t do that,” Richie shook his head and pushed his glasses up again. 

“Oh my god, yes you do, all the time.” Eddie frowned as Richie laughed again, snapping his hips forward hard, just once. “It’s unbelievable that you still do, by the way, because I fucking yell at you about it all the time and I have been since we were _nine_ —“

“We’re the perfect match,” Richie interrupted him. “You love me no matter how disgusting I am and I love you no matter how many times you yell at me.” He leaned down and kissed Eddie’s cheek again. “I love you so much, Eddie.”

“I love you too,” Eddie said softly, closing his eyes as Richie buried his face in the space between his neck and shoulder. “Now, pick up the pace, Rodriguez, I don’t have all day.”

“Rodriguez?” Richie pulled back and knit his eyebrows together. 

“Yeah, like Slowpoke Rodriguez.” Richie kept frowning at him. “Speedy Gonzalez’s cousin. The mouse.” 

Richie snorted and rolled his eyes, smiling wide as he spoke. “You’re such a fucking dork, Eddie, I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Eddie sighed, humming as Richie kissed his cheek again. “I’d love you more if you’d actually fuck me.”

Richie laughed again, against Eddie’s skin. “Your wish is my command, baby-love.” Richie pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in, repeating the movement over and over again to build up a pace of fucking into Eddie properly, kissing and biting at his neck as he did. “Fuck, Eds, you’re so tight, you feel so fucking good.”

Eddie moaned and wrapped his legs tighter around Richie’s middle, drawing him closer until their chests were touching so he could grind up against his stomach on each thrust. “Fuck, Rich, I’m gonna cum.” Eddie whimpered at the harsh drag of Richie’s cock on his walls, still oversensitive from his first orgasm. 

“Cum for me, baby, cum on my cock.” Richie grunted lowly in Eddie’s ear, shifting his angle to drill into Eddie’s prostate. 

Eddie came, sobbing out loudly as he splattered his and Richie’s fronts with his orgasm, digging his nails into Richie’s back. 

Richie came soon after, thrusts stuttering to a stop as his cock pulsed inside of Eddie, filling him with two months of pent up sexual frustration. “Rich,” Eddie said softly, turning his head to kiss Richie’s temple. 

“Mm,” Richie hummed softly, lightly kissing over Eddie’s shoulder as he came down from his high. “God, I don’t want to move,” He complained. 

“At least grab the wet wipes from the end table, you fucking animal.” Eddie pushed lightly at Richie’s shoulder, trying to push him off so they could get cleaned up. 

“Ugh,” Richie pulled back and reached over the arm of the couch, digging around in the end table for the package of wet naps that Eddie kept there for situations like this. “Hold still, sweetheart.” Richie kissed Eddie’s cheek lightly before moving to wipe his chest and stomach down, kissing gently over every inch of newly clean skin, all without pulling out, keeping Eddie full as both of them softened, because he knew how much Eddie likes being close with him. 

“I don’t want you to go, Rich.” Eddie said softly, dragging his fingertip up Richie’s arm as he wiped his own chest off, cleaning Eddie’s orgasm out of his chest hair. 

“I have to, honey.” Richie sighed and kissed Eddie’s cheek again. “Sorry,” He pulled out as gently as he could, kissing Eddie’s lower stomach as he wiped him off. 

Richie collected all of the soiled cloths and carried them into the kitchen to drop in the trash before returning to the couch. He shifted Eddie up so he could lie underneath him on the couch, pulling Eddie onto his chest and sighing, pressing his face into Eddie’s sweaty hair and leaving it there, humming softly to himself. 

Eddie tried his best to keep it together, but he couldn’t. The first few tears fell and then he was done for, sobbing quietly against Richie’s bare skin as he held him. “Hey, Eds.” Richie said, clearly startled by Eddie’s sudden mood change. “No, no, no, Eddie, don’t do that. What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Eddie sniffled and shook his head, leaving streaks of tears on Richie’s chest hair. “I’m sorry, Richie, it’s so stupid, but I just.” He shrugged, pulling Richie closer to him. “I really wanted to wait. I wanted it to be special for the wedding, you know?” He shook his head again. “I’m sorry, I’m being dumb.”

Richie took Eddie’s chin in his hand and tipped his face upwards so they were looking at each other. “I’m so sorry, Eds, I didn’t mean to, like, force you to—“

“No, you didn’t, Richie, that’s not what I meant.” Eddie struggled to find the words he wanted to properly express himself. “I’m sorry, I’m being stupid.”

“No, you aren’t.” Richie stroked his long fingers over Eddie’s cheek, fingertips brushing his eyelashes. “How about I do you one better, hmm?”

“Richie, there’s no way you can go again.” 

Richie laughed softly, kissing the end of Eddie’s nose. “No, not that.” He smiled down at him. “But, it is—“ He picked up his phone off of the coffee table and checked the time. “—3:14, which means that the courthouse doesn’t close for two more hours. What do you say we go get married now?”Eddie laughed but Richie didn’t, keeping his eyes on Eddie’s face. “I’m serious, Eds. Let’s go get married.”

“Richie, we’re having the wedding in a week, we have a whole ceremony planned—“

“We don’t have to cancel the ceremony.” Richie shook his head. “We’ll still do all of that, obviously, but we’ll be married right now, for realsies, instead.” He blinked down at Eddie, eyes magnified by his glasses. “What do you say, Spaghetti-O? Do you want to marry this jackass?”

Eddie studied Richie’s face for a second. His heart swirled in his chest at the thought of the two of them, hand-in-hand at the courthouse, in just their everyday clothes, as some court marshal that doesn’t get paid enough married them. He loved that idea just as much as he loved the idea of spending tens of thousands of dollars on some big blowout party for all of their friends and family. For some reason, both options seemed just so them, so very richieandeddie, that being able to have both of them made his face break open into a big stupid grin. A grin that matched the one on Richie’s face. 

“I do,”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
